


Maybe I just wanna be yours.

by That_Flemis_22



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bondage, Choking, Consensual Sex, Dom Penelope, Dom/sub, F/F, First time anal, Hope needs attention, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, Smut, Sub Hope, Vaginal Fingering, henelope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Flemis_22/pseuds/That_Flemis_22
Summary: Penelope needs to focus, but her girlfriend keeps sending her inappropriate videos.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park
Comments: 26
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hope looks like a deer caught in the headlights as Penelope stalks towards her, backing her up against the wall. A wicked smirk on her lips.

“That wasn’t very nice of you, babe.” Penelope says in a low voice. “How was I supposed to focus with you sending me videos of you _playing_ with yourself, huh?” 

“I-I’m sorry.” Hope says, not really feeling sorry about it in the the slightest, but the way Penelope’s body presses against her, trapping her against the wall, makes her heart race inside her chest. 

Penelope makes a sound of disapproval, and the look in her eyes makes Hope start to regret her actions. Even more when one of her girlfriend’s hands goes to her neck, applying enough pressure to cut her air supply, but not enough to hurt. 

Hope knows she would never hurt her, that’s why she allows it. 

Hope’s breath hitch and she bites back a whimper, but can’t help but find Penelope’s attitude insanely hot.

“I’m sure you are.” Penelope says sarcastically in a sexy low tone and Hope looks at her pleadingly.

“I had a important meeting with the witches today, but you got me so hot that I couldn’t even remember what I was supposed to say to them, so I had to reschedule for tomorrow.” Penelope’s voice had slight hint of disapproval, mixed to her usual teasing tone, and Hope couldn’t contain the smirk from taking over her lips. 

Penelope smirks back at her with a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she tightens her hold on Hope’s neck, ripping the smirk out of her lips. 

With one swift movement, Penelope slips her other hand into Hope’s panties and slides two fingers inside of her. Biting her lip as a surprise gasp followed by a whimper leaves Hope’s mouth. 

“I think I must teach you not to play with what is _mine”_ She whispers against Hope’s ear, getting a shiver out of the girl. 

Her fingers rub against Hope’s inner walls, in that spot she knows it would drive her insane, and the soft moan that leaves from the Mikaelson girl’s lips do not disappoint. 

Penelope knew exactly what to do, all the right places, all the right buttons to press, all the little things that makes Hope become a mess under her hands. 

Her eyes meet Hope’s at the same time her thumb presses against her clit, and she smiles like a mad woman when Hope’s legs starts to shake. 

“I- I’m… Sorry, I didn’t kn- _*moan*_ know.” Hope apologizes, more honestly this time. 

Penelope’s smile only gets bigger. “I forgive you.” She whispers and kisses her, loosening her hold on her neck, just to tighten again when their lips part. 

“But you still need to be punished.” Penelope says wickedly, feeling Hope shiver under her hands as her blue eyes stares pleadingly into her hazel ones. 

“Please… I’m sorry.” Hope begs, not knowing exactly why or for what she's begging for, Penelope’s gaze and touches, making her weak in all kinds of ways.

Penelope gives her a sweet smile but then starts whispering a spell. 

She’s fully aware that Hope could undo that spell like it was nothing at any moment she wanted, but also, she knew that she wouldn’t do that right now. 

The wet sounds of her fingers working inside Hope’s pussy, It’s all the confirmation Penelope needs that her little plan would work. At least for today. 

“ _This_ belongs to _me_ , baby.” Penelope says, pushing her fingers deeper. “Do you understand?”

Hope nods. 

“Since you’ve been a _bad girl_ , I don’t want you playing with it anymore.” Penelope tells her, her voice sounding weirdly sweet for the occasion. 

Hope looks at her like a sad puppy. 

“But even if you do… You won’t feel _anything_. You’ll only feel pleasure if _I’m_ the one touching you.” 

Oddly, Hope is okay with that. It’s not like she could make herself feel good as Penelope could anyway, so she just nods her head obediently.

“Good.” Penelope says, pleased with Hope’s ‘obedience’ “Only _I_ can do _this_ to you now.” 

Hope never managed to understand how Penelope could do that to her so damn easily, but with just a simple but precise pressure applied to her G-Spot and clit, her legs became jelly as the orgasm washed over her, leaving her squirming in her girlfriend's hold.

Penelope helps her ride it out before removing her fingers, putting them in Hope’s mouth, who licks them clean. 

Only then, Penelope steps back, smirking smugly at Hope’s dazed expression. 

“You’ve been a really bad girl, teasing me with those videos, baby… I wanted to touch you so badly, it was driving me crazy…” Penelope says, slyly, her voice like a sexy whisper “So I guess it’s only fair that I do that now.”

“Bed. Now.” She commands, and Hope quickly obeys, the helpless look in her eyes as she does so makes Penelope incredibly more turned on.

Hope honestly lost count of how many times Penelope made her cum that night.

* * *

Hope decides to not break Penelope’s spell, she knows how her girlfriend likes to be in control, so she chooses to let her have this power over her, for now.

She couldn’t feel pleasure by herself. So what? 

Well… She wasn't expecting that they would both be so damn busy as they were, but she stayed strong. 

For almost an entire month. 

A month of stolen kisses across the halls, little interactions, and short conversations before bed. 

When they finally get a break, they don’t waste it. 

Back at their bed, Hope kisses Penelope with passion, trying to make up for the lost time, and Penelope kisses her back with the same energy. 

But as their kisses turns more heated, Penelope is still not touching Hope the way she wants, _needs,_ her to, and she can’t take it anymore. 

Hope guides Penelope’s hand to her needy sex and she can feel the girl smiling into their kiss. 

“Please.” Hope pleads when Penelope doesn't move her hand.

Penelope looks at her for a long moment, pretending she’s thinking about it before she smirks wickedly.

“I think I’d rather watch you make yourself cum baby.” Penelope teases “You look so hot doing that.” 

“But I can’t!” Hope whines, needy. 

Penelope arches one eyebrow “What do you mean you can’t?” 

_Surely Hope already broke her spell, right?_

Hope blushes “You- you said I couldn’t, only you could…” 

Penelope’s eyes widen _‘Did she actually followed through with my spell?!’_

“Please touch me.” Hope begs “It’s been nearly a month... I _need_ you.”

Penelope could not believe it, Hope had obeyed her, this whole time. Her lips stretch into a big smile at the fact that Hope could’ve undone her spell at any moment but chosen not to. 

For her. 

“Why didn’t you break it? I was sure you were going to.” 

Hope only blushes more. “I- I, huh… You like being in control...”

Penelope straddles her hips, making sure of keeping her hand inside Hope’s panties, and can’t resist the urge of kissing her again. 

“Babe, Is this your way of trying to say that _you_ like being my little bottom?” She teases with a soft smirk playing on her lips.

As much as Hope hates to admit, yes. She really much enjoys submitting to Penelope, not having to be in control, for once, is a good change. 

Feeling like her face is on fire, she shyly nods her head. 

Penelope smiles so brightly and happy that Hope feels like her embarrassment is totally worth it, she would do literally anything if it got her girlfriend smiling like _that_.

Penelope shows her how happy she is with her next kiss, two fingers pressing against her clit, making the girl shudder and whine into her mouth, probably surprised with the sudden little pleasure her fingers provided after many days without being touched. 

“Pen, please…” Hope begs one more time, Penelope’s fingers lazily circling her clit just gets her more desperate. “Fuck me, _please_.”

Her eyes look up at Penelope in a daze, cloudy and half-open, breathing hard and lips swollen and looking much too erotic for someone who was completely clothed.

Not able to deny her any longer, Penelope nods her head and slips two fingers deep inside Hope’s needy pussy and the girl cries out. _Downright, whimpers._

“Such a good girl…” Penelope whispers against her mouth, hazel eyes locked with ocean blue ones. 

The soft little moan that falls from Hope’s lips when Penelope calls her a _‘good girl’_ doesn't go unnoticed by the raven-haired girl.

Hope pulls Penelope into a kiss when the girl starts moving her fingers in and out of her, trying to muffle the sounds coming from her mouth. 

But when Penelope starts kissing her neck, Hope has no choice other then let the embarrassing amount of whimpers from leaving her lips. 

After a few minutes, even without cumming, Hope is sure that her shorts and panties are completely ruined, the constant wet sounds of Penelope’s fingers working inside of her pussy are just another prove of that.

Hope’s body feels extra sensitive to Penelope’s touch, maybe the spell was to blame for it or perhaps the amount of days she went without any proper _attention_ … But as for right now, she could only focus on how good it feels having her girlfriend fucking her again, giving her pleasure again. 

“Are you mine?” Penelope whispers into her ear, then moves back to face her.

It's such a simple question, but it makes Hope shiver nonetheless and she frantically nods her head.

“All yours.” She moans, staring deeply into the hazel eyes in front of her. 

Penelope smirks down at her and massages Hope’s G-Spot with more vigor. 

When Hope feels that wonderful pressure building up inside of her, she gently pulls Penelope back for another quick kiss. 

“Pen, can I- _*moan*_ Please, can I come?” She asks, fully embracing her apparently new role as a submissive. 

_‘She’s even asking permission?! This almost feels like it's too good to be true. Hope Mikaelson, the almighty Tribrid, asking my permission to cum? She’s never done this before... But I love it!’_ Penelope thinks.

Penelope is left dumbfounded, but she’s quick to recover. 

“Does my _good girl_ need a release?” She softly teases, not planning on keeping her from her so deserved orgasm, but just out of curiosity for what she’s gonna say. 

And again, she notices the little whimper that leaves Hope's lips at being praised. 

_‘You’re full of surprises my love…. Praise kink? Oh we’re gonna have so much fun with this from now on.’_ Penelope can’t help but smile at that thought. 

Hope pleadingly nods her head. “Please.” 

Penelope’s smile only gets bigger and brighter at her plea. 

“You’ve been so obedient, baby. Such a _good girl_ for me.” ‘ _Yup, she definitely moaned again.’_

“Come for me, Hope.” 

If Hope wasn’t sure if her clothes were ruined before, she definitely is now, because as soon as Penelope grants her permission to cum, she squirts all over them, soaking em completely.

Penelope watches as Hope’s body squirm underneath her, with awe clear in her eyes, and the sound of her cries of pleasure only makes the heat between her own legs to grow immensely, but this isn’t about her. She still got to quickly get herself off a few times throughout those busy days, but Hope didn’t. This is all about her. 

But it’s when she feels the flood gushing out of her girlfriend’s pussy that she starts feeling a little guilty for not finding time to give her so loved girlfriend some proper attention. Hope only ever squirted two other times before, and it was only when she was _extremely_ horny. 

Hope is totally aware of the mess she just made, her face is burning with embarrassment, but when she opens her eyes after the aftershocks of her orgasm died down, she’s meet with a sweet smile coming from her girlfriend, her eyes are full of love, and something else…

A huge sigh leaves her lips, only now realizing how much, she truly needed that release. “Thank you.” she says shyly.

Penelope smile softens even more, but there’s a glint of mischief still in her eyes. 

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet, baby… I left you without cumming for far too long… And I’m so sorry for that.” 

“But don't worry… I’ll fix this problem right now.” The sexy tone of her voice gets a shiver out of Hope.

Hope doesn’t know if she should be _excited or scared_ by those words, especially with the way Penelope is looking at her right now. But when her soaked clothes are magically removed from her body, hands pinned above her head and her girlfriend’s fingers enters her again, with a thumb vibrating over her clit, she realizes she’s actually _both._

A loud moan tores through her lips before she has the chance to stop it and she gives her girlfriend a confused frown. 

“What are you gonna do with me?” She asks shyly, her voice shaking due to the waves of pleasure going through her body and from being a little nervous about what the other girl would do to her.

As if sensing her distress, Penelope gives Hope a reassuring kiss. 

“I think I should reward you for being so obedient and not touching yourself this whole time.” Penelope says sweetly while looking into Hope’s eyes. 

“Does my _good girl_ wants to be rewarded?” Despite the obvious teasing, Penelope’s question is honest. The soft look in her eyes making sure Hope knows that she’s in charge of what happens next.

Hope whines yet another time at the praise. 

But now feeling reassured, she gives Penelope a firm head nod, her blue eyes shining with excitement. “Yes, please.”

“Very well… What should I do to you huh?” 

“Do whatever you want with me, just- _*moan*_ Please be gentle.” Hope shyly tells her. 

Penelope smiles amused but arches a eyebrow, not expecting Hope to ask her to slow down.

Trying hard to keep her face from looking like a tomato, but failing miserably, Hope speaks again. 

“I- If you fuck me li-like you usually do… I-I don’t think I’ll be able to handle too much more without pa-passing out…”

Penelope can’t help but chuckle. “That’s tempting…”

“But, no. I can’t have that, I plan on spending the entire night making love to you and I need you awake for that. So, gentle it is.” She says, lowering the intensity of her thumb’s vibrations against Hope’s clit and moving her fingers in a soft 'Come here' movement inside of her pussy.

“The entire night?” Hope asks.

“Gotta make up for the lost time." Penelope says with sexy wink and chuckles again with the way Hope’s eyes widen. 

“I’m just kidding. Well… sort of. _*Light chuckles*_ I’ll stop whenever you want me to though, don’t worry.”

“Okay.” Hope agrees.

“Okay?” 

Hope nods her head yes. 

“Okay.” Penelope says one more time and leans down to capture her lips in a soft, slow kiss. 

“I love you.” She whispers against Hope’s mouth. 

“I Love you too, Pen.”

“Ready?” Penelope winks, starting to rub her vibrating thumb softy against Hope’s clit, making the girl let out a cute little whimper. 

Hope nods her head once again. “Ready.”

_This is gonna be a long, eventful, blissful night…_


	2. You're so fabulous You're so good to me, baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Penelope fucking Hope senseless for 15 pages.

* * *

Penelope follows Hope into their room, closing the door behind her. They just got back from their movie date, and to be honest Penelope had paid no attention to the movie whatsoever. She was too distracted by her girlfriend, who, for some reason, today looked even more stunning than she already was.

Throughout the whole film, all Penelope could think of was ripping every piece of clothing out of Hope’s insanely hot body and taking her right there, in front of everyone.

Hope, on the other hand, seemed to be really entertained by the film, since she hadn’t stop talking about it the whole way back to the school. 

“That ending made no sense though.” She says “I mean… Fuck me if I’m wrong, but-” 

“You’re wrong.” Penelope cuts in. Lust already clouding her eyes. 

“But you don’t even know what I was gonna say.” Hope says with a cute little frown.

“Doesn't matter, you wrong." Penelope says with a smirk. Pushing Hope against the wall of their room, dragging a soft gasp out of her lips. 

"You're getting fucked.” she says decisively before kissing her fiercely until they run out of air.

She pulls away only to Hope chases her lips with her own, which only deepens Penelope’s smirk. 

“Clothes off.” She orders. 

The authoritative tone to her voice sends a shiver down Hope’s spine. “But-” 

“Now.” Penelope demands and Hope can do nothing but comply. 

Hope had hopes that she would be the one doing the fucking this time. But she can’t really be disappointed. Not when the lustful look in the witch's eyes tells her that she’ll be deliciously well fucked. The thought alone, sending waves of heat directly to her core. 

Hope fumbles with the buttons of her shirt for a few seconds before she grows impatient and uses a spell to remove all of her clothes. Once naked she just stares expectantly at Penelope, waiting to be told what to do next. 

Hope’s obedience never cease to amaze Penelope. The girl truly mean it when she confessed liking being her submissive. And now, with her just standing there, in all her naked glory, waiting for her orders, makes her grind her legs together in search of some friction. Her arousal increasing by the second. 

Penelope bites her lip, taking her time roaming her eyes all over her girlfriend’s body. Leaving the girl blushing and shyly shifting her weight to one foot to the other under her intense gaze.

When she’s done devouring Hope with her eyes, Penelope surges forward, placing her hands on the girl’s hips and pressing her against the wall, forcing a sexy little gasp to leave her parted lips. 

Penelope shoves her knee between her girlfriend’s legs, and she can already feel some moisture against her skin there. The moan doesn’t even have the chance to leave Hope’s mouth before Penelope join their lips in a hungry kiss. 

She applies more pressure against Hope’s center, making her whimper into her mouth. Penelope takes advantage of this and push her tongue inside, deepening the kiss. 

The witch breaks the kiss to lift Hope off the ground. The girl quickly wraps her legs around Penelope’s waist, pushing her closer. But the ravenette has other plans.

She silently casts _‘Levicorpus’_ and start running her hands over Hope’s thighs to prevent suspicion, and it seems to work, cause the auburn haired girl doesn’t even notice that her body is now floating, trapped between Penelope and the wall.

Hope tangles her hands into raven locks and pushes her girlfriend into another kiss. 

Penelope smiles against her mouth while she innocently caresses the underside of Hope’s thighs. Hands stopping under her knees. Then she quickly pushes them up, and then apart, spreading Hope’s legs as far as they would go. 

Hope whines at the sudden action, and Penelope bites her lower lip, dragging it with her as she pulls away from the kiss. 

It’s only when their eyes meet that Hope realizes she’s actually floating, cause there’s no way Penelope’s holding her up like that. 

Penelope smiles widely and before Hope has the chance to say anything, she whispers another spell while looking deep into blue eyes. ‘ _Imobilus’_

Hope’s eyes widen and a surprised whine leaves her lips. Her eyes grow impossibly wider when her girlfriend’s hands leave her legs, but her body stays in place. Her legs magically bound wide open, leaving her utterly and thoroughly exposed.

Penelope takes a step back to admire the prize in front of her. Once again, her eyes roam every inch of Hope. From the cute pink covering her face and chest, to her perfect boobs, rising and falling along with her breathing. To the soft, milky skin of her thighs, leading her gaze to Hope’s rosy pussy shining with arousal. 

Penelope’s mouth go dry when she sees her girlfriend’s arousal leaking from the spread lips of her cunt. 

“My God, babe! This is what I call a view from heaven.” Penelope says in a sexy voice, watching in delight as Hope blushes even more.

Not able to contain herself any longer, Penelope steps closer again, her body fitting in between Hope’s legs. Her hand immediately going to her pussy, two fingers promptly stroking the girl’s exposed clit. 

Hope whimpers and bites her lip before looking pleadingly into her girlfriend’s eyes. But whatever she was about to say dies in her her throat as Penelope applies more pressure and starts drawing fast circles against her clit.

The tribird’s hands grip Penelope’s shoulders. Nails digging into soft skin, making the raven haired girl gasp softly at the light pain. 

Penelope’s other hand make it’s way to Hope’s breast at the same time she latches her mouth to the girl’s neck, sucking at her pulse point before biting down, making the tribrid moan breathlessly. 

Hope lets her hands fall down, tugging at the raven haired girl’s shirt. “Please take this off. I want to feel you against me.” She pleads softly, but immediately regrets it when Penelope step back, taking her fingers away from Hope’s clit in order to push the shirt over her head. 

Thanks to Penelope almost never wearing bras, Hope is instantly blessed with the view of the girl’s pierced nipples. She can’t take her eyes from her girlfriend’s perfect, perky boobs. 

Penelope smirks pleased with herself and at how Hope’s eyes are glued to her chest. “Better?” 

Hope eagerly nods her head. Hands already moving to cup the tits she loves so much, but Penelope doesn’t let her. 

The witch grabs both of Hope’s hands and pines them above her head. She steps closer until their breasts are tightly pressed against each other. 

“No touching. I want your hands there, babe.” Penelope says sexily and Hope pouts. “Can you do that or I’ll have to bind them as well?” 

Hope looks down, ashamed. She knows she won’t be able to keep her hands to herself. She knew she'd try to touch and play with Penelope’s perfect pierced nipples at the first chance she’d have cause she knows her girlfriend loves it. And she loves the sounds the witch makes when Hope plays with her nipples. 

“Bind them…” Hope says shyly, accepting defeat. 

_‘Imobilus’_

Penelope then let go of her wrists now that they’re securely trapped against the wall, leaving Hope helplessly vulnerable and completely at her mercy.

“ _Good girl_.” She says against Hope’s ear. And as expected, a cute little whimper leave the girl’s lips.

The witch grazes the insides of Hope’s thighs, making the girl shiver, but she stops at her crotch, fingertips lazily teasing her with feather light touches. Mouth going back to the girl’s neck, leaving kisses and little bites all over. 

She takes her sweet time kissing every inch of skin available, then her mouth goes down to the tribrid’s collarbone and finally she decides to touch her girlfriend where she desperately need her, again.

Her fingers go back to Hope’s clit, and she has to hold back a moan from leaving her lips as she feels how wet the Mikaelson girl is. All for her.

She starts massaging the little bundle of nerves with a burning passion. The little sounds she manages to drag out of Hope are simply music to her ears. Every little moan making her more and more determined.

Hope’s eyes roll to the back of head when Penelope’s mouth latches to one of her boobs, kissing and sucking every inch of it before she takes a nipple and bites it down gently. That, along with her girlfriend’s experient and gentle fingers massaging her clit so deliciously good makes Hope’s legs start to shake.

“Please…” Hope pleads after a while. 

Penelope sucks hard and bites down on her nipple, pulling it with her teeth before releasing it with a pop. “Wanna be fucked, babe?” 

Hope’s skin is filled with goosebumps at the sound of that sultry and seductive voice. Then she nods her head, needy.

Penelope kisses her lips, while her fingers circle Hope’s entrance, gathering her wetness and teasing her for a few seconds before slowly pushing two digits inside, and this time, she can’t hold her moan. In moments like this, Penelope is extra grateful for Hope’s super tribrid healing abilities… 

“Always so _tight_ for me…” Penelope whispers seductively while Hope’s pussy sucks her deeper. The feeling of Hope’s walls hugging her fingers so tightly, overwhelms her every time. 

Hope rests her head on the raven haired girl’s shoulder, the feeling of her fingers buried so deep within her, making her weak in the best way possible. 

Penelope easily finds that spongy spot inside of Hope and starts massaging it. 

“Fuck…” Hope gasps against her neck, and the sound alone makes Penelope’s own pussy clench around nothing. 

Hope’s starts taking deep intakes of breath while more and more whimpers leaves her lips as Penelope starts moving her fingers in and out of her, making sure to hit _that_ spot with every thrust.

Penelope takes her sweet time once again, fucking Hope in a agonizing slow pace. The auburn haired girl doesn’t seem to mind though. Or if she does, she doesn’t show it. 

Instead of urging her girlfriend to go faster, Hope just let the girl have her way with her. She then starts leaving sweet little kisses on Penelope’s neck as a way to let her know she’s willing to endure the ‘torture’, and that she’s actually enjoying it. 

A quiet moan comes out and a lovesick smile plays on Penelope’s lips at the contact of Hope’s soft lips leaving feather light kisses on her neck. The delightful sensation of her fingers leisurely going in and out of Hope’s welcoming pussy, the hot breathing hitting her skin, the tribrid’s occasional moaning, almost directly at her ear, and the soft kisses are almost too much for Penelope to handle. 

After a few minutes, an idea pops in Penelope’s head. It’s something they’ve discussed before but were yet to try it. But since her girlfriend seems so willing to let her have her way, and thanks to the new spells she recently learned, the witch decides to give it a shot at it now. 

Using her fingers inside her wet center, she silently casts the spells onto Hope’s body. Then she continues to fuck the girl for a few more minutes to give time for the spell to work and do what’s supposed to do.

Once Hope’s walls starts pressing down on her fingers, Penelope’s sure the girl’s ready. She begrudgingly removes her fingers from her cunt and lets her middle finger rest against Hope’s arsehole, feeling the girl’s arousal leaking from there too, confirming that her back door is properly well lubed and that _one_ of her spells really did work. 

Hope’s whole body flinches and her now empty pussy clenches around nothing when Penelope’s finger touches her _there._ She raises her head, meeting the girl’s hazel eyes and gives her a embarrassed pleading look.

A sly smirk play on Penelope’s lips at that reaction. “Looks like someone’s sensitive…” She teases. 

Hope whines and a deep blush spread over her skin. “I-I’m not…” She mumbles. 

Penelope raises an eyebrow and gently starts rubbing her finger against Hope’s back entrance, once again the girl flinches and a soft whine leaves her mouth.

“You _are_.” She teases and starts pressing against the tight ring. 

Hope’s eyes widen. “Wha- what you’re doing?” She asks nervously. 

She’s caught totally by surprise. Hope knows they've talked about it before, but she wasn't expecting it to happen now. For that reason, she can't help but feel nervous and embarrassed, she was hoping she'd have a chance to prepare before doing _that._ Both physically and mentally. 

Penelope gives her a mischievous smile and adds more pressure, trying to push through, but Hope’s muscles only clenches more.

"No, please…” Hope shakes her head and gives Penelope a begging look. “No- not there.”

Penelope leans in, giving her lips a reassuring kiss, before leaving a trail of soft kisses along her jawline all the up to her ear, where she softly whispers; “I’ll be gentle, don’t worry.” 

Penelope’s lips and words make Hope’s body relax momentarily, and the witch doesn’t miss the opportunity. As gently as she can, she pushes through the tight, ring of muscles, the tip of her middle finger slips inside with relative ease thanks to her fact that her finger is still drenched from Hope's pussy, and from the lubrification spell. 

But apparently, Hope still hadn't realized that Penelope enchanted her body. Because as soon as tip of her finger goes inside, a strangled squeak tores through Hope’s throat and her muscles clenches again. 

“Please-” Hope softly shakes her head again while trying to close her legs, which only makes a desperate little whine leave her lips, when she remember they’re stuck. She’s stuck. 

“Don’t… Not in my ass... No-not now… _Please_.” She begs. 

“I’ve learned some new spells,” Penelope soothes her, noticing her nervousness. She leaves another trail of kisses along her jaw, then leans back to look her into her pleading eyes.

“I already took care of _everything,_ babe _._ You don't need to worry about _anything.”_ She says as lovingly and gently as she can, hoping to put her girlfriend at ease. 

Hope’s face softens, so Penelope softly continues “You’ll feel good baby… I’ll make you feel good, I promise. Okay?” 

The Mikaelson girl then finally notices the wetness leaking both from her pussy and arsehole, and she understands what Penelope said. Though, that doesn't make her any less nervous. It is still the first time she'll be penetrated there, after all.

But despite that, she still gives her girlfriend a weak head nod, and whispers a soft; “Okay.” 

Penelope gives her a loving smile in return and kisses her softy on the lips, aiming to calm her further. She tries to push more of her finger inside, but only manages to get a tiny little bit further before Hope clenches around her again. 

The witch places her free hand on Hope’s face, thumb lovingly stroking across her cheek while her mouth once again go down to the girl’s neck, her lips slowly going over all the soft spots until stopping at her ear once again. “Breathe baby…” She whispers.

“You need to relax so I can make you feel good... Can you do that for me, babe?” Then she softly bites down at her lobe before moving her lips back to the underside of Hope’s jaw, pampering her with little wet kisses. 

She feels Hope nodding, then taking a deep breath. Then her body start relaxing and, inch by inch, Penelope’s finger leisurely make its way inside her tight anal cavity. 

Hope’s breath hitch as the finger slowly enters her body, and Penelope almost cum on the spot at the delicious little cry that comes out of Hope’s lips. 

“That’s it baby…” Penelope whispers against her skin as her finger begins disappearing.

“You’re doing _so good_ babe… That’s it… Such a _good girl_ for me…” She keeps flooding the girl with praises and soft reassurances until she’s knuckles deep inside her. 

Penelope honestly doesn’t know how she still hadn’t climaxed with all the little panted cries of pleasure pouring out of Hope’s mouth. Not to mention how incredibly tight Hope’s walls are pressing down against her.

At this point, Hope knows her face must be redder than a tomato. Not only she’s — in every way possible — _trapped_ against the wall, rendering her completely powerless, thoroughly exposed and 100% at her girlfriend’s mercy. She’s also being fucked in the ass for the very first time. 

The pain she was expecting never comes, at least not how she was expecting. Instead she feels just a slight discomfort, but really manageable. Once is over, the finger inside of her feels weird at first, but soon realization hits, and it only makes her blush even more than she ever thought possible. 

She finds herself actually liking it, _all of it._

She enjoys being helpless at Penelope's hands. Enjoys the power her girlfriend has over her. Loves the way those hazel eyes sparkle with love and desire as Hope lets her do anything she wants with her. 

Before meeting the witch, Hope never thought she would trust someone to this point. To the point of being able to just fully surrender herself, and give Penelope anything she wanted, knowing with absolute certain that the girl would take good care of her.

And she absolutely adores the way her girlfriend makes her feel. No matter _how_ Penelope touches her — either rough or gentle — she always make Hope feel like she’s the the most precious thing in the world. But above all, she makes Hope feel she’s utterly and wholeheartedly, _loved_.

When their eyes meet, and Penelope sees the redness and the expression on Hope’s face, her lips instantly stretch into a soft smirk. 

She gives her lips a chaste little kiss before asking “What’s the color baby?” Making sure Hope remembers that despite everything, she’s still the one in charge. 

It takes Hope a few moments to get used to the feeling of having Penelope penetrating her from behind, before she’s able to speak again. But, of course, the witch waits. 

“Gre-green” Hope eventually breathes out. 

Penelope then gives her one more peck on the lips before sexily whispering a soft ‘ _Good girl_ ’ against her mouth, and as expected, the girl lets out a tiny whimper.

“Can I move?” She asks carefully, and Hope gives her a little nod. 

Then, she slowly lets her finger slide almost the entire way out, then back in, watching closely for any signs of discomfort, but finds none. Instead she’s gifted with a faint little moan, which makes her give her girlfriend a blinding smile before joining their lips again.

She keeps her pace slow and gentle. Her other hand quickly going to Hope’s boob, rolling a nipple between her fingertips, making the tribrid whimper against her mouth, giving her the chance to slip her tongue inside. 

After a while — and a particular loud moan — Penelope breaks the kiss, a sly smirk on her lips. Teasingly raising an eyebrow when their eyes meet. 

“My my, baby... My _good girl_ is liking being fucked in the ass?” Hope only moans embarrassed and hides her face into Penelope’s neck.

Penelope’s beyond amused, and it shows. 

“Look at me.” She commands softly. 

It takes a few seconds but Hope obeys, looking way too cute for someone currently being fucked. 

“I asked you a question... “ She states while looking deep into the blue orbs in front of her. “Do you like my finger fucking your _tight_ little ass? huh? Answer me.”

“Y-yes…” Hope moans. 

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” Penelope winks before starting to suck a hickey into Hope’s pulse point. She repeats the action, leaving a trail of purple mark all the way down to the girl’s boob. Then she grabs a nipple into her mouth, sucking it too. 

Once she’s satisfied, she glances up only to see the purple marks already fading off. 

“Dammit!” She curses, slightly annoyed.

“Sorry…” Hope says quietly “I-I wish they sta-stayed, too…” 

Penelope's annoyance instantly goes away. “You want everyone to know you’re _mine?_ Is that it? Just like they know I’m _yours?”_

Her voice sends a shiver down Hope’s spine. She quickly nods her head, almost being blinded by Penelope’s smile. 

The witch then decides to pick up her pace a little bit. 

“Oh fuck… Penelope!” Hope moans, once again taken by surprise. 

The sound goes straight to Penelope’s pussy, making her panties so wet they start to feel uncomfortable against her skin. Then she decides to be even bolder. 

She pushes her middle finger almost entirely out and aims her index one to Hope’s dripping pussy and pushes them both all the way back inside, effectively double penetrating her. Forcing a breathless scream to tore through the poor girl’s throat, definitely not expecting that. 

“Oh God!” Hope cries out “Oh my God… Pen!” 

Hope’s back arches off of the wall in an instant, and into Penelope's hand — Encouraging the girl to squeeze her boob harder —, she starts breathing fast and her whole body begin to tremble. 

The sudden feeling of Penelope’s fingers inside both her pussy and ass at the same time quickly overwhelms her, flooding her body with an insane wave of pleasure. She feels so incredibly full that’s even hard to believe. And It gets even intenser when the girl starts fondling her breast. The palm of her hand rubbing deliciously against her hardened nipple.

“Color?” Penelope asks again.

This time is even harder for Hope to speak. “Gr- Fuck… green.”

Satisfied, Penelope starts moving her fingers in and out, letting her thumb hit Hope’s hard clit with every thrust, turning the tribrid into a quivering, moaning mess. 

Slowly but surely, she begin to feel Hope’s walls clamping down against her, and this time she’s the one moaning. 

She lifts her head, claiming Hope’s lips once again. The tribrid is barely able to kiss her back before she starts panting for air. 

“Pen…” She whimpers “Please… Can I- _fuck_ … Can I cum?” 

Penelope’s pussy clenches so hard she can feel her arousal leaking from it and down her legs. Hope begging her to cum is something she’ll never get used to. It’s so insanely hot that her mind has trouble processing.

The witch lets go of girl’s boob, returning to her initial position pressing her breasts against Hope’s. Needing the pressure and soft friction against her own sensitive nipples.

She sucks an extra large hickey on Hope’s pulse point before whispering a firm “No,” against her skin. Then she starts remarking the girl’s skin with purple mark — Since her previous ones already healed —, pretending not to hear Hope’s needy cries.

Only a few minutes later and Penelope can already feel herself close to cumming. Right now she’s just glad she decided to get her nipples pierced. They were already super sensitive before, but now, they’re even more.

“Ple- please… Let me cum.” Hope begs again.

“Not yet baby.” Penelope says against her skin. 

"Bu- but you said...” Hope's voice trails off as her skin once again gain a red blush. Feeling extra embarrassed as a needy whimper force its way out of her lips. 

“ _Please…_ I- I've been _good_.”

As soon as those words register in Penelope’s brain, she feels the pleasure washing over her body like a lightning strike. Soaking her panties as the orgasm tores through her. Despite that, she still manages to keep the pace of her fingers steady. 

It blows her mind knowing that Hope could make her cum without even touching her. And as soon as her orgasm dies down, she meets Hope’s begging eyes.

“ _Oh_ I know baby… You’ve been _so good_ for me...” She gives her a loving smile “Letting me double fuck you… I want to reward you for being _such a good girl.”_

Hope’s pleading blue eyes looks expectantly at her hazel ones, and it almost breaks Penelope’s heart to make her wait any longer, but she know the longer she keep her girlfriend on the very edge, the more powerful her orgasm would be.

“But I need you to wait to just a little bit longer.” She tells her softly, “Can you do that for me baby?”

Tears pool in Hope’s eyes, but she nods her head. 

Penelope doesn’t waste any more time. She kisses Hope slowly while her fingers fucks her with a burning passion. She does her absolute best to try and hit Hope’s G-spot despite the awkward angle and she almost cramps her hand by doing so. But her girl deserves. 

Once she’s sure Hope’s walls can’t possible tighten more against her digits, Penelope breaks the kiss. Finding her girlfriend’s eyes tightly shut. 

“Look at me.” She softly commands. 

Once Hope’s eyes meet hers, a few tears fall and Penelope quickly wipes them away. “I want your eyes on me the whole time, okay?” 

Hope eagerly nods her head, making Penelope’s heart flutter. 

“Come for me, baby.”

She watches in delight as the pleasure explodes behind Hope’s eyes. A delicious stream of moans coming out of her parted lips as the powerful orgasm takes over her features — all the while her eyes, obediently, never leaving Penelope's — and the witch is sure that is one of hottest things she has ever seen. 

Penelope fucks her though it, slowing her pace until finally removing her fingers from inside of her. Not even hesitating before bringing them to her mouth, licking them clean. 

“You can cum as much as you want now.” She says once Hope’s body stops to shake. 

Hope doesn’t even has time thank her before Penelope is sinking to her knees. Eyes widening with what was about to happen. 

Penelope lays her tongue flat across the girl's pussy, gladly cleaning up the mess she made.

Once satisfied, she easily slides her thumb all the way inside Hope’s arsehole, while two fingers from her other hand enters her pussy. Filling her up once again. And now in a comfortable position, she can finally fuck Hope properly. 

Her fingers hit that sweet, spongy spot inside her pussy with dead accuracy over and over again while her thumb thrusts in and out of her still tight ass. Reducing Hope officially into a moaning mess. 

Hope’s back arches off and she throws her head back, pressing her eyes shut as Penelope quickly works her up to another orgasm. The girl then feels the witch’s lips leaving kisses and bites along her inner thighs. And it’s no surprise when she starts to suck more hickeys. 

Hope doesn’t dare open her eyes. But she know that if she does, she’ll find herself covered in purple marks. 

Hope’s plan of keeping her eyes closed goes right out the window when Penelope suddenly kisses her clit.

“I think this little clit need some attention too, don’t you think babe?” She says in that damn sexy voice of hers. Her mouth ghosting over the hard little bundle of nerves. 

Hope stares at her with wide eyes “You… You’ll break me!” 

“Do you want me to stop?” Penelope arches an eyebrow.

Hope looks down, trying to hide her face to avoid being teased, then whispers a quiet “No.” 

Penelope smirks “That’s what I thought.” then instantly takes the clit into her mouth, making the poor girl cry out in pure orgasmic bliss, clearly overwhelmed with pleasure. 

She's _fucked_ . Hope has no words to describe her current predicament other than that. She's — By all means — thoroughly _fucked_.

“Yellow!” She pants while Penelope fucks her through her third orgasm.

The raven haired girl immediately slows down, happy that Hope used her safe word. And she tells her so. 

Then she decides to change tactics. She sinks her fingers as deep as she can inside both holes. Keeping her thumb still, inside her asshole while the two fingers inside Hope’s pussy starts a soft ‘come here’ motion over her G-Spot and her mouth only leaving feather light kisses and sucking softly on her clit. 

“Better, my love?” She asks gently. Going back to work when Hope gives her a head nod.

It doesn't take much longer before Hope begins to feel spent, and her clit to start aching. 

“Red.” She calls. 

Penelope immediately stops everything. Slowly, she removes her fingers and leaves one final, loving kiss over Hope’s clit, and stands up. 

She licks her fingers clean before placing her hands on each side of Hope’s face, gently stroking her cheeks. “Are you okay baby? Did I hurt you?” 

“You didn’t hurt me.” Hope quickly shakes her head. “I'm great. I just can’t take it anymore… It’s starting to get painful.” 

“It seems like not even my super healing can keep up with you, babe.” She gives a soft chuckle, making the worry leave Penelope’s face, instantly giving place to a full blown smile. 

Penelope pulls her for a slow and passionate kiss. 

“You made me _so_ crazy today…” She confesses, remembering earlier when all she wanted to was rip those clothes out of Hope and do… Well, what she just did.

“Yeah?” Hope takes a second to catch her breath again, before chuckling softly. “Well… I think that, magically pinning me up against the wall and fucking the hell out me, gave you away.”

Their eyes meet and they laugh together before Hope speaks again. “Can you please put me down now?”

“Oh! Right. Sorry.” She actually looks embarrassed, but before the witch can cast the counter spell, Hope’s voice stops her.

“Will you let me return the favor?” She asks timidly. 

“Babe… You don’t have to. Plus, aren’t you tired?” 

“I am. But I want to make you feel good too.” 

“You really don’t need to ” Penelope tells her sincerely. “Because… You kind of already did.”

Hope’s lip stretches into a cute smile. “Oh, did I?” 

Penelope nods her head then wraps her arms firmly around Hope before whispering _“Finite.”_

Hope instantly throws her now free limbs around Penelope’s body, wrapping herself around her girlfriend like a koala bear.

Penelope moves, carrying Hope across the room and sits on the big bed, giving her a loving glance then placing a quick peck in her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Hope replies by giving her a peck of her own. “So... Please let me touch you.” 

“You really want to?” Hope only gives her a firm nod. “Okay. Whatever you want, my love. My body is your playground.” 

Hope’s eyes light up. “Yay!” 

Penelope can only stare at her with the biggest lovesick smile on her face.

“Do you mind if we slow down though?” Hope ask rather timidly. “I feel like just making love to you right now.” 

“My thoughts exactly.” Penelope happily soothes her, wanting nothing more than to do just that. Then an idea pops into her head and she promptly gets on her feet again. 

“Bathtub?” She suggests, already making her way to the huge bathroom, and Hope’s eyes sparkle with a mix of happiness and excitement. 

The tribrid quickly nods her head. “Bathtub.” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below if you figured what the other spell was.  
> Actually... don't do that. LOL  
> Just comment something :P


	3. Let me love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know why I keep writing this things... This probably sucks. Correction, I know it sucks. I'm posting it anyways. I might regret and delete this later, who knows? (I wasn't even gonna post this. I just wrote it to get it out of my head.)  
> Well... Enjoy, I guess.

* * *

Hope leaves the bathroom with Penelope by her side, both still nude. They don’t plan on leaving the room anymore tonight, so why bother getting dressed? Things have got pretty heated in their shower, that’s most certainly why the witch is looking at her like _this_ , right now.

"What do you want to do with me?" Hope asks, knowing full well where this is going.

Penelope’s eyes roam every inch of Hope’s naked glory. Lust clear in her face. "What I want is to never let you wear clothes again."

"Oh..." Hope can feel her cheeks heating up "As long as we're here, in our room, _alone_ , I- I think that can be arranged."

"Oh really? I was just kidding..." Penelope smirks at her "But now you can say goodbye to your clothes. I want you like _this_ at all times, you're too fucking perfect to be covered in clothes."

"Let's see about that..." Hope shakes her head in amusement, but deep down she knows her girlfriend is somewhat serious. "What do you wanna do with me _now_?"

Penelope thinks about it for a minute, then she smiles. "I wanna throw you in this bed and never let you leave."

Hope feels a shudder shooting through her body. "So do it."

Penelope does. She pushes the girl onto the bed and slowly stalks towards her until she settles on top of her, straddling her hips and pinning Hope's hands above her head.

Hope gives her girlfriend a playful grin. "I thought I was the possessive girlfriend in this relationship."

Penelope chuckles. She moves her hair out of the way, showing Hope all the purple marks she just left on her in their shower.

"You are." She states amusingly.

Hope stares at the marks covering a good portion of Penelope's neck and chest with a proud smile on her lips. "Ooops..."

Penelope wipes the smug smile out of her lips with a kiss. Hands moving down to cup perky breasts.

"I did what I wanted." Penelope says against Hope's mouth, "What do you want me to do now?"

Hope thinks briefly of the stressful day they’ve had and how Penelope looked upset about not being able to do much to help. She decides to give full control to her girlfriend hoping it would make her feel better.

"You decide-" She groans at her nipples being rolled by skilled fingers. "I give my body and soul to you babe, do whatever you want with me." 

Penelope gives her a loving smile, instantly understanding what her girlfriend is doing. “If that’s the case then let me show you how much I love you.” She then fits a hand between their bodies, finding Hope already wet and ready to be taken and she’s quick to slide two fingers inside of her warm center. 

This moment is the definition of making love. It’s the way their eyes keep meeting as Penelope slowly moves her fingers in and out. It’s the breathless way Hope gasps out her name, back arching off of the bed… Everything making the revenette’s heart swell with love.

By the sweet sounds of Hope moaning softly into her ear, and by how her pussy walls clamps down on her fingers, Penelope know she’s close. She gives her girlfriend a loving kiss before moving her head back, meeting her eyes. 

“Wanna cum, my love?” She asks sweetly before the girl has the chance to beg for release. 

“Yes, please.” 

Penelope smiles down at her, ready to give her permission but then an idea pops into her head. Hope’s been so good to her. The ravenette feels the need to reward her for it.

Begrudgingly, she stops her fingers, making Hope whine adorably in frustration. The witch is quick to reassure her with a quick peek on the lips. 

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll let you cum. I just had an idea.” She says softly. Hope nods and gestures for her to continue. “Do you allow me to control you?” 

“What do you mean?” Hope asks with a cute frown. 

“I was looking for some fun sex spells for us to use and I came across this orgasm control one.” Penelope explains “It would basically give me full control of when and how you cum. I could give you an orgasm just by thinking of it.” 

Hope blushes. “Oh…” 

“And I could keep you cumming for as long as I want… Which is what I’m thinking of doing.” 

This sends a wave of excitement and fear through Hope’s body. She trusts Penelope though. It’s not like Hope doesn’t already let her girlfriend have this kind of power over her. After all, she still could only feel pleasure by the witch’s touch, and even agreed on letting her cast another spell onto her body so that she could only reach an orgasm if given permission by Penelope. Of course she could break those spells at anytime if she wants to, but she enjoys the thrill of being powerless way too much to do that. 

“It wouldn't be a permanent thing, it’s just temporary.” Penelope rushes to say when Hope looks lost in thought. “Or… we could just forget about it. You already give me enough power as it is…” She adds rather shyly. 

Hope smiles fondly at Penelope’s sudden shyness, that was a rare thing. She cradle the witch’s face between her hands, looking at her in the eyes.

“Go ahead.” She says and Penelope’s eyes shine with glee.

“Really?”

Hope nods her head. “I’m yours, Pen.” She pulls the girl down for a quick kiss. “My body is your playground.” 

Penelope’s lips stretch into a sly smile at having her own words being said back to her.

“You’re sure?” 

Hope nods. 

Penelope presses her fingers against the front wall of Hope’s pussy, quickly casting the spell. Then she connects her thumb to the tribrid’s clit, working her up back to the edge and keeping her there.

“All done.” She whispers. 

“What now?” Hope asks with her voice shaking. 

“Now I’ll make you cum and won’t let you stop.” Penelope whispers sexily, and the moan that comes out of Hope’s mouth goes straight to her core. “Are you ready for the longest orgasm of your life, my love?” 

Hope takes a deep breath to prepare herself, then she looks deep into her girlfriend’s hazel eyes and nods her head.

Penelope kisses her again, her fingers rubbing at Hope’s G-spot and clit harder. 

“Cum.” She whispers against the girl’s mouth, instantly feeling Hope’s body starting to squirm under her. 

The tribrid sinks into the mattress, her body shaking, her pussy clenching and relaxing over and over endlessly. Penelope’s name fall from her lips again and again like a prayer as the pleasure keeps flooding every part of her being. Her legs fall open and her arms go around the ravenette’s back looking for something to ground her. Nails digging into her skin, making the witch hiss at the slight pain. 

After five minutes of absolute bliss, Hope feels Penelope starting to grind down against her. She wants to touch her girlfriend and help her get off too but the pleasure going through her body is so intense that she can barely move.

Ten more minutes of cumming non stop and Hope feels like a rag doll. Penelope plays her like an instrument she’s been playing for ages. The tribrid can do absolutely nothing but moan while her body shakes harder and harder. 

Tired of grinding, Penelope take her fingers off of Hope’s warm pussy, and the girl immediately whines at the loss, looking at her with sad eyes, already feeling empty. She then backs away to the end of the bed where she sits on her heels, legs spread apart. She starts rubbing her own clit as she watches in delight as her girlfriend powerlessly squirms. 

She’s quickly approaching her own release, but then she slows down, deciding she wants to hear Hope moaning louder. 

“Harder.” She commands using her control over the girl’s orgasm. The breathless scream the comes out of Hope’s lips once again go directly to her now soaked center. She resumes the pace of her fingers. 

Hope didn’t think it was possible to feel more pleasure, but she was blissfully wrong. In fact, the pleasure she is feeling now is almost overwhelming. Quickly she rolls to her side, closing her legs and curling into a little ball as her small body shakes and more and more whimpers fall from her lips. 

Penelope clicks her tongue in a sound of disapproval. 

“Open your legs.” She orders “I wanna see you.” 

Hope feels the blood rushing to her face, but she still obeys. Or at least she tries.

“I- I can’t…” She mumbles “Mo-move.” 

“Oh…” Penelope smirks, then she crawls towards the tribrid and gently pushes her legs open before moving back to where she were. Her fingers going back to her clit, rubbing it in fast circles. 

Penelope watches enthralled as Hope’s legs fall completely open, giving her a perfect view. Her eyes glued to the mesmerizing way the girl’s pussy twitches, constricting incredibly tightly before relaxing, over and over again. 

"Are you enjoying it, baby?" The insanely sexy tone of Penelope's voice make Hope open her eyes. Hope is well aware she's being teased. The huge wet stain in the sheets are more than enough for Penelope to know she is enjoying it. The tribrid nods her head anyway.

"You look so fucking _hot_ like this babe…" Penelope keeps on saying in that sexy tone. "I think I might leave you like this the whole night." 

Hope whines loudly and she does her best to lift her head a little bit. Once she meets Penelope's teasing eyes, she gives her a pleading look. 

"Ple- please… don't…" She begs, shaking her head weakly. "I- I… I ca- can't…" 

It takes every ounce of self control for Penelope not to cum on the spot. She stops her fingers and then chuckles lightly while looking deep into Hope's blue eyes. 

"Don't worry, I'm just messing with you." 

Hope drops her head back onto the pillows, the relief is clear in her face even through the expressions of pleasure. 

"You'll definitely be cumming for quite a while though." Penelope informs with a smirk playing on her lips while she pushes her fingers inside of herself. "I'm loving to have you writhing and moaning like this way too much to let you stop any time soon…" 

Hope closes her eyes, letting her body sink into the mattress, gladly accepting her face. She could handle a few hours or this. Hopefully.

When Hope doesn't object against it, Penelope can't help but smile brightly. Hope's obedience keeps on impressing her. That makes her start fucking herself more enthusiastically.

After hearing a loud moan that wasn’t her own, Hope’s forces herself to open her eyes again and look at her girlfriend in the exact moment the girl falls off the edge with three fingers inside herself. The tribrid watches as the girl recover from her high feeling a little bad about her having to make herself cum. Then she has an idea. 

“Pen...” She moans, catching Penelope’s attention. 

“Yes, my love?” 

“Let- let me… stop for- for a sec-” She pleads. 

Penelope smirks at how she can’t even speak properly, but she still lowers the intensity of the orgasm. 

“Why?” 

Hope shakes her head “Ple- please…” 

Penelope once again crawls towards her, sitting on her heels between Hope’s legs. The tribrid gives her a pleading look and the ravenette sighs.

“Okay, my love. You can stop. But once you rest I’ll make you cum even harder.” She warns before allowing the orgasm to stop. 

Hope takes a few deep breaths before opening her eyes and meeting Penelope’s. 

“Come here…” She says weakly. “I- I wanna try something.” 

Penelope place both her arms at each side of Hope and leans down, letting their naked bodies press into each other. She kisses her girlfriend softly, then suddenly she feels the tribird gently touching her clit. 

Hope breaks the kiss, head falling heavily onto the pillow. Penelope looks at her with a cute frown but Hope chooses to ignore it. She closes her eyes to be able to focus on the spell she wants to cast. 

Penelope feel Hope’s fingers pressing more firmly against her before the girl starts whispering. Then a surprised gasp leave the ravenette’s mouth as her clit starts growing and growing until it’s at the size of a penis. She looks down at it, her jaw drops and a moan leaves her parted lips at the same time a shiver runs down her spine as Hope lets her fingers brush softly against Penelope’s engorged _clit_. 

The witch’s gaze go back to her girlfriend, who has an adorable blush covering her cheeks. 

“I- I want you to feel good too… This way you will” She explains shyly. "It should last an hour or two."

Penelope leans down to give her a loving kiss. 

“You want me to fuck you, baby?” 

Hope nods her head. 

Penelope takes a deep breath before lining up her _clit_ to Hope’s entrance. She gives her girlfriend a hesitant glance but the tribrid only nods her head again. Slowly, she pushes inside.

“Oh shit!” She moans at the delicious feeling of Hope’s warm walls enveloping her. 

She waits a few seconds for both of them to get used to the feeling before taking a few experimental thrusts, dragging a couple of whimpers out of both herself and Hope. Once she thinks she’s somewhat used to it, she speaks again. 

“All done?” She asks while pulling her _clit_ out of the welcoming warmth that is her girlfriend’s pussy, leaving the tip ghosting over her entrance, teasing her a little.

Hope takes a deep breath before nodding her head. 

“I’ll make you start cumming again okay? And it will be more powerful this time.” Penelope warns softly. “Are you ready?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

The orgasm hits Hope like a lightning strike. She screams as the pleasure comes flooding back in. Her back shoots off of the bed and Penelope takes it as a opportunity to play with her nipples. The tribrid’s body, in a instant, starts convulsing. Her mouth falling open in a ‘o’ shape. And she screams again when Penelope swiftly slides her _clit_ back inside of her. 

“Oh my god…” The witch groans.

“Do- does it… feel…. good?” Hope manages to ask between cries. 

“So good…” Penelope whispers against the tribrid’s ear. “It feels so unbelievably good to be inside of you babe…” 

She begins to move to start thrusting, but then Hope’s legs hook behind her back, pulling her closer until she’s totally buried within the girl’s pussy. 

“No…” Hope moans. 

Penelope’s head shoots up, quickly meeting Hope’s eyes. “Did I hurt you?” She asks, worry clear in her voice. 

Hope shakes her head no. She focus all of her energy on moving so that she can make Penelope lay fully on top of her. With the witch’s boobs pressing snugly against her own, and with her head now resting at the crook of her neck, Hope tries to speak again. 

“You… don’t… have to- mo-move.” She mumbles while pulling Penelope impossible closer.

The witch groans in pleasure as Hope’s pussy sucks her _clit_ even deeper inside. And when she’s quickly overwhelmed by the feeling of tight wet walls clamping down on her _clit_ over and over again, she understands why her girlfriend doesn’t want her to move. She doesn’t need to. Hope’s body is doing all the work for her. 

Penelope lets herself get lost in the feeling. Her body melting on top of Hope, hearing the girl’s endless little moans, and her own hot breathing hitting the tribrid’s neck. The witch quickly feels her orgasm approaching. 

"Oh my God… Hope… Babe…" Penelope moans softly. 

_Why the hell were we using strap-ons this whole time when we could be doing this?!_

To show her appreciation and absolute love for her girlfriend, the ravenette keeps scattering little kisses all over her jawline and neck as Hope makes her cum over and over again. 

After about thirty minutes and many orgasms, Penelope flips them around. She helps Hope into a comfortable position on top of her. Once she’s sure that every inch on her _clit_ is inside of the tribrid, Penelope lets her hands wander softly over her naked back before letting them rest on top of her ass. 

With her fingertips, she starts teasing Hope’s asshole, making the girl’s body twitch violently. _So sensitive…_ The witch closes her eyes for a second, focusing on the spells she’s casting. Then she gently pushes one finger inside. Which proves to be a rather difficult task due to how strong Hope’s body keeps clenching. 

She lowers the intensity of the orgasm just enough for her to be able to slide her middle finger inside. A deep intake of breath followed by a loud whine leave Hope’s lips, but she doesn’t protest against it, so Penelope keeps going until her finger disappears inside the tight hole.

Penelope takes a second to contemplate how it would feel to have her _clit_ there instead of her finger. She quickly discards the idea though, Hope’s not ready for that yet. 

The witch then is hit by a intense wave of gratitude and love for the girl who’s currently moaning out her name so softly against her ear. This moment feels so insanely hot and soft at the same time and ravenette has a little trouble dealing with it. It’s the way Hope’s body shakes uncontrollably, how she can’t stop the sounds from coming out of her mouth, it’s how her _clit_ is being hugged in best and delicious way possible by the girl’s constant orgasming pussy, it’s the way she feels like her finger is being crushed, it’s the warmth that radiates off of them, It’s the perfect way their bodies fit against each other, the way they can feel each other’s fast heart beats, it’s the way they’re both covered in sweat making their bodies stick to each other even more, like they’re one. And in a way, in this moment they are, indeed. 

Penelope starts caressing Hope’s inner walls, never pulling her finger out, but keeping it buried deep inside. Loving the way it makes the tribrid writhe even more. Especially loving, really loving, that the girl is letting her do all of this things to her without question, giving herself over completely. 

“You’re doing such a good job, my love… You’re taking me so well…” She whispers softly, love dripping from every letter, every syllable, every sound. “You’re such a _good girl_ for me babe…” 

Her free hand gets lost into auburn hair. Massaging her scalp, playing softly with her auburn hair while she approaches yet another blissful release.

“Harder.” She orders gently, once again taking control over Hope’s endless orgasm.

Just like the last time when she thought it wasn’t possible to feel more pleasure, Hope is once again proved wrong. She’s glad they decided to put several soundproofing spells on the room, cause as soon as the word _harder_ falls from Penelope’s lips, she screams loudly. Her body writhing and thrashing so violently that is no surprise when her girlfriend’s hand leaves her hair to hold her down. 

Hope feels like something inside of her is about to burst, and she soon realizes what’s about to happen… 

“Pen… I’m… go- go-nna… I’m…” That’s it, she can’t speak anymore. Before she has the chance to try again she feel like all of the pleasure that’s flooding her starts gushing right out her. It’s like her pussy just turned into a faucet. Cum squirts out of her and it doesn’t seem like it will stop. 

Penelope feels her lap being completely soaked, soon followed by the sheets and mattress. It’s so fucking hot that the witch can’t possibly bring herself to care though. While Hope’s pussy keep gushing out cum, it also hugs Penelope’s _clit_ so tightly, making her cum so many times in a row that she thinks she’s also having a endless orgasm, not as powerful as Hope’s, but still.

“That’s it baby… Keep- Oh my god…Keep going… You’re doing so good my love…” She moans, trying to encourage the girl to keep squirting, but it’s not like she has much of a choice in the matter though. “You’re making me feel so good… Oh god… Hope! You’re so _good_ to me baby…”

At some point, Penelope removes her finger. Her arms holding Hope close, clinging to her, knowing that if the tribrid could move, she would probably be doing the same thing. 

“I love you… So so so so much…” The ravenette keeps repeating over and over, never feeling like she’s said it enough. 

Both girls lose track of time. They wouldn’t know if they’re cumming for minutes or hours. Maybe hours. Yeah… definitely hours, cause Hope feels spent. She’s sure she’s have never felt this tired in her entire life in the same way she’s sure she have never felt this good. 

“Ba- be… Re- re… Red!” It takes an almost impossible amount of strength for her to say this two simple words. Hope is honestly surprised she have lasted this long. Actually, she has no idea of how long that was, but It sure was an exhilarating experience, but that's not something she would like to experience often. 

Penelope breaks the spell instantly. Feeling a bit relieved herself that Hope called red. She finds herself beyond confused at how the hell she’s still conscious. After all, she doesn't have nearly as much stamina as Hope. Yet, there she is, still awake after _countless_ orgasms.

As if on cue, Penelope’s _clit_ starts shrinking back to it’s normal size, and even though Hope just experienced an insane amount of pleasure, she still feels a bit disappointed when her girlfriend’s _clit_ stops filling her. 

It takes several minutes for both of them to _recover._ But them both feel like they will never fully recover from _that._ It was truly an incredible and unbelievable experience. 

Penelope gathers all the strength she has left to cast a cleansing spell on them and the bed. Now with the mattress dried, the witch rolls them to their sides and into a cuddling position. Hope’s right leg is thrown over her hip, head laying on top of her heart, tucked under her chin. Penelope weekly caress her girlfriend's naked back with her fingertips, while she fights against the need to surrender herself to sleep.

Hope is ready to sleep for maybe two days straight due to how tired she is right now. But she can’t seem to fall asleep just yet. She needs a little something to be able to do that. 

Using the very last bit of energy she has left, she gently take Penelope’s hand that is resting on top of her hip and guides it back to her center. 

“Really?!” Penelope asks weakly with sigh, but slides two fingers all the way back inside of Hope’s needy pussy anyway.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep without you in _there_ …” Hope explains in a shy, tired voice. “I just love having you inside of me…” 

“Anything for the love of my live.” Penelope says in a deep sigh, and then she leaves a sweet kiss on top of Hope's head. “Thank you for doing this baby... “ 

“I love you.” Hope simply replies, a huge yawn following right after, and now that she's got her girlfriend's fingers filling her again, she's ready to sleep.

“Love you too.” Penelope whispers back, already drifting off. 

“ _Always and Forever_.”

* * *


End file.
